Bewitched Diamond
by Death09Angel
Summary: Life is not a Disney Movie. You don't really want to believe me?  Then ask, if not my mom then my fiancee who had dumped me after our fifteen years of successful relationship.
1. Chapter 1

** **_Disclaimer: _****Absolutely!...NOT. Not mine. I'm telling you.

* * *

><p>AN: I have nothing against Disney. I love Disney. Just to be clear.:3

-Death09Angel

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_"Life is NOT a Disney Movie."_

* * *

><p>Life is NOT a Disney Movie. It never was and will never be. Life doesn't start with "Once upon a time" and it won't end with phrases such as "They live happily ever after." Believe me, I know. I know coz I once thought it was like that until I was proven wrong.<p>

What? Where my pessimism did came from? *snort* I am not being pessimistic; I am just barely stating a fact. I should've known seeing the messed up family I have or just by observing, it's pretty obvious really unless you're living in fantasy land like I WAS. You don't really want to believe me? Then ask, if not my mom then my fiancée who had dumped me after our fifteen years of successful relationship. Harsh right? NO. Imagine that feeling tenfold and you would know what harsh truly means. *snicker* Sometimes I tried not to convince myself that it just really plain sucks to be me. I could dream right? But you know what? That's one of the hardest things I ever done in my whole manipulative life. And that is saying something coz my life is anything but easy.

Obviously, as you can see, I am bitter—bitter as hell. Well, sue me for being one but I am so tired of convincing myself that everything will be alright anymore. I am not ten; I should be able to handle the pain and I shouldn't babysit myself.

_Crack. Crack. Crack._

I heard my soda can crying as I crushed it little by little. I can't help it; I always want to break something whenever I remember him. He just really makes my blood boil. The ungrateful bastard.

Before, when they say love, the first thing that comes across my mind is definitely him—Ruka Nogi. You see, I'm one of those lucky ones who found their suppose to be other half earlier than normal. As cheesy as it may sound, I've felt love even before I know the true meaning of it. Before I can even manage to describe what it is. I fell in love when I was seven. And now, I can't believe how UNlucky I was that I did.

* * *

><p>Okay! I know that I'm Uber mean for erasing Unmasked. But I have my reasons. I'm still alive and yes, I'll be updating Before I Go to Hell SOON. I'm just having some net issues here. To those who don't know me yet. I'm Death09Angel. Nice to meet you. Please review.:D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_It's not mine. Gakuen Alice, I mean._

Death09Angel

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_"I did not cry. I just released some water through my eyes."_

* * *

><p><em>Tick…Tick. Tick... Tick…Tick. Tick.<br>_

I heard the rhythm of the rainwater from my hair dropping in floor of my terrace. That's the only sound that is penetrating in my ears for a while, for three hours to be exact. The dripping, compare to my sobs two and half hours ago had never been more pleasant than before. I can't even imagine that I can cry for that long but given the situation, I think I should've cried longer. My eyes had felt like it will automatically close once I let slip my mind from thinking. It felt so heavy and sore. Mentally wise, I feel stupid for being so overly dramatic. I am not usually like this, I'm not a crybaby. I mean, I may have been a bookworm and a hopeless romantic but I do know the bitterness of life. I may have even live in a fantasy but my life is NOT that perfect. I know better, I'm not that ignorant BUT I honestly didn't see that coming.

'_It's over. I'm sorry Mimi but I can't do this anymore.'_ His words are still imprinted in my mind cutting the fresh wounds to bleed again. I am fighting hard not to cry.

'_I—I don't know but something is missing. There is something missing in our relationship and I don't know if I can let myself live with you throughout my life neglecting that something is wrong between us."_ I don't know why I have to remember these words again but my mind can't understand that I may not survive going through it again.

'_I've loved you Mikan. I really did. But now, I'm not exactly sure. I'm sorry but I'm calling the engagement off.'_ I remember his warm as he hugged me even with the cold words he is saying to me. And nothing, even his body warm can ease the pain he had stricken me by saying those sentences.

'_I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Mimi. Mimi?" _

"Mimi." I heard somebody from behind but ignored it with no avail as I stared at nothing from a far.

"Mimi." The voice repeated.

"Mikan!" I heard him snapped as he cupped his hands unto my shoulders shaking it for me to focus. Still not talking, I just stared at Tsubasa, my brother with helpless eyes as I saw his expression change from mad to concerned one. He's really one of the few who understand me well.

"Why are you here? Did you lose your precious candy? Is that's why you're crying like there's no tomorrow?" He mocked me trying his best to get a reaction from me and to break the aura.

"I did not cry. I just released some water through my eyes." I answered him in monotone with a hint of defensiveness I am hoping he did not hear. Unfortunately, he did for after that a smile come flashing from his face as he messed my hair like I was a child.

"And that's the Mimi I know."

"As far as I remember, I don't have an identity crisis. I just cried-sweat through my eyes, I didn't get insane or anything."

"You're not insane? What makes you so sure about that?" He asked me acting so shocked. Heh. I knew better.

"Really now? Teasing me? What are you ten?" I retorted implying how childish he can be in the wrong time as I wiped the stain of tears in my face.

"No, I'm twenty-seven and you are twenty-two. We are both **OLD**." He emphasized the "O" word that I despised most to distract me from thinking on anything while doing that.

"Know what? Good thing, that you're getting engage coz before, I sure knew that you would be a nun." He commented while laughing adding salt in my almost bleeding wound before. His attempt to make me feel better fail in so many levels after he said that but I can't blame him. He didn't know, or he didn't know, YET.

"You might reconsider that again." I said to him as he stopped laughing.

"He called off the engagement. He broke up with me." I added weakly as his eyes widen, realization hitting him.

"Mimi,I—I'm sorry." I heard him stammer as I looked at him helplessly again, his fist started to tightened with the sight.

"I'm okay." I manage to say the word clearly.

"I will be." I told him with conviction as his fist tightened harder than before.

"You will be Mimi, I knew you always will." And he hugged me like when we were kids, when I called him for warmth my mother can't give us for she is so busy counting her wealth. I have never been so thankful to have a brother like him since then, and we both knew that even if we technically don't have a mother and our beloved father is already gone, at least we still have each other and that's what matters.

* * *

><p>:3 I know, I know. At last, my head is working. Sorry if I'm MIA most of the time. BUT hell yeah, I am very much alive now! :D Please review after reading. It really inspires me. XOXOXOXOXO Waaaaiiii. Seriously, do review.:D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _**If it's mine, I will never share. So, no. Not mine.

* * *

><p>Sorry for uplaoding this again, but I just noticed some typos so I edited it.:D I might update tomorrow so please don't be mad.:D<p>

Death09Angel

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_""No kid, it's a Fucking Disney Movie—nobody dies."_

* * *

><p>" Forty-one." I voiced finally done on counting the bulbs in my bedroom's ceiling. Bored much? You have no idea.<p>

"Uuuuurrrrggghhh!" I shouted in frustration as I rolled over my bed. I can't make myself move.

"I can't believe that he's effin gone and I still have another problem. Not that he is the problem." I voiced as I blink twice.

"Shit!" I shouted loudly as I sit up.

"I'm getting crazy! I'm talking to myself!"

"Jennah!" I called my personal maid as I heard a loud crashing outside. Oops. I didn't mean to startle her.

"Miss Mikan? Yes Miss Mikan?" She asked worriedly as she leaned over the wall. I can totally see that she had rushed over here.

"Sorry Jennah. I just panicked." I said as I gave him a half smile.

"Is Tsubasa-nii still there?" I inquired as I automatically peaked at the half opened door.

"Oh. Master Tsubasa was of for the business trip right now. Two weeks." She informed me with a frown.

"He what!" I shouted ridiculed. That sly fox! And here I thought that he is concerned enough to comfort me! What am I gonna do now. I have work and stuff and I can't even see myself doing my job in the company. Mom's gonna kill me.

"He said he was sorry!" Jennah said defensively, I still scowled. She was always at my brother's side.

"He was trying to wake you up. But you sleep like a log Miss! He wants to pass the message that he had already talk to your Mom. She's allowing you for a month leave. Hence, the reason why he is not around right now." She added.

"Oh." I was speechless. I'm taking back what I had said. My brother is the best family I'd ever have. Talking to my mom is like talking to the prime minister of Japan. They might have a fight just for me to be able to have some freedom.

"Thank you Jennah for the information." I told her as she sighed in relief. I must have making her crazy as the moment passed by.

"Can you, uh, prepare my breakfast and dress?" I asked her with doubt as she smiled at me.

"Right away, Miss!" And then she exited the room. *Sigh*'_I should really think of something to do for a month now.'_

* * *

><p>"Cinema one. Four. Seven. Center Stage. Finally." I dismissed as I checked the title of the movie I am supposed to see. Tangled.<p>

"Your way too childish Mikan." I talked to myself as I sighed. I've been doing that for a couple of times now. I've been pacing in my room for half of a day already trying to figure out what am I gonna do that will never make me remember Ruka and movie is the only best answer I had gotten in my thick fat mind.

"And I don't exactly understand why we never think of watching a movie before." I talked to myself again as I remember the reason why. Home theater and busy schedule.

"Great. Just great. I chose to watch a movie so that I can't remember him and here I am, thinking of why we haven't actually did it. So much for my mission." I mumbled as I try not to smack myself. I think I'm crazy already, there's no point of letting others think that too.

"Excuse me. Your ticket Mam?" One of the staff stopped me for I was walking straight to the movie house already. They must've thought that I was sneaking out. '_How could I blame myself if I have never been in a Movie house coz I'm a spoiled brat.'_ I thought bitterly.

"Sorry." I said softly as the woman who asked me scowled. Jeez. Talk about lady with class. I left before she could bite me.

* * *

><p>The story pretty much focused on the original plot of Rapunzel as expected. It was way funnier though and the animation was awesome. I was in the climax already of where the lead guy was almost dying as he tried to save the missing princess when I heard a little girl sniffing beside me. I diverted my focus to the kid.<p>

"Mommy...he's dying." I heard her sobbed as my eyes narrowed. WTF. Did she seriously think that the guy will die?

"No, Kid. It's a Disney movie. Nobody fucking die." I half shouted as I give my incredulous look. The mother of the child had panicked as she dragged her kid away from me. She's still crying and I never had distaste Disney like before. This is the reason why we should hate fairytales! They hoodwinked us! I refused to be the idiot I am before. Kids shouldn't have been allowed to watch this crap. Love my ass. I'll set this rule for the management next time.

"I better go." I talked to myself again as I stand up in the middle of the climax and walked outside. I've had enough.

* * *

><p>Life is not a Disney Movie. It never was and will never be. Life doesn't start with "Once upon a time" and it won't end with phrases such as "They live happily ever after." Believe me, I know. I know coz I once thought it was like that until I was proven wrong.<p>

What? Where my pessimism did came from? *snort* I am not being pessimistic; I am just barely stating a fact. I should've known seeing the messed up family I have or just by observing, it's pretty obvious really unless you're living in fantasy land like I was. You don't really want to believe me? Then ask, if not my mom then my fiancée who had dumped me after our fifteen years of successful relationship. Harsh right? NO. Imagine that feeling tenfold and you would know what harsh truly means. *snicker* Sometimes I tried not to convince myself that it just really plain sucks to be me. I could dream right? But you know what? That's one of the hardest things I ever done in my whole manipulative life. And that is saying something coz my life is anything but easy.

Obviously, as you can see, I am bitter—bitter as hell. Well, sue me for being one but I am so tired of convincing myself that everything will be alright anymore. I am not ten; I should be able to handle the pain and I shouldn't babysit myself.

_Crack. Crack. Crack._

I heard my soda can crying as I crushed it little by little. I can't help it; I always want to break something whenever I remember him. He just really makes my blood boil. The ungrateful bastard.

Before, when they say love, the first thing that comes across my mind is definitely him—Ruka Nogi. You see, I'm one of those lucky ones who found their suppose to be other half earlier than normal. As cheesy as it may sound, I've felt love even before I know the true meaning of it. Before I can even manage to describe what it is. I fell in love when I was seven. And now, I can't believe how UNlucky I was that I did.

"You fucking asshole!" I shouted as I throw the can as far as I can. I'm acting like a drunken person but honestly? I just had a root beer and believe me; I can do better than that. It's just an easy excuse you know.

"If I didn't know any better! You are just making an excuse because you are dating someone else! Ha! She's a prostitute! I'm telling you!" I shouted again as I felt the stare of the people around me. I was in a park after all.

"Know what? I'll kill you and I'll feed your intestines to the animals you love the most! You soft hearted faggot!" Okay. Maybe I was getting out of hand. I can tell that sooner or later a cop will run unto me already. I forced myself to sit down as I played with my engagement ring. '_Wait. What? I'm still wearing my engagement ring?' _ I suddenly froze in the realization. Yes, I never removed my engagement ring since four years ago. '_Fuck.'_ I closed my eyes weighing my options. The ring had been a part of my living as well as him. I lived my life as if he will never leave me.

"And now, I'm breaking." I whispered to myself. Yes. It's still painful no matter how much I tried to act that it's not. It fucking hurts so bad that I can't even have a proper sleep without crying like there's no tomorrow. Of course, no one will notice. I was in a goddamn mansion anyway.

"No. Fuck this. But he's out of my life for good." I said with conviction as I finally removed my diamond engagement ring from its four year stay in my finger. Then, with tears in my eye, I stand up again with a drunk feeling. Yep. I'm back on shouting like crazy.

"This!" I raised my engagement ring in the air.

"Freaking. Thing. Is the biggest mistake of my life!" I shouted like a mad scientist. Unfortunately, someone joined me in my feast. I heard a man chuckled.

"Who the hell are you?" I scoffed as I turned to see the raven hair lad.

"Oh. Don't mind me. Please continue." He told me as he adjust his way of sitting, popcorn in the other hand. He's seriously making fun of me as I stared in his malicious eyes of which are totally inhuman by the way. Crimson. Another cosplayer freak. He must have loved the Uchihas. I dismissed the thought.

"How can you expect me to proceed when I know too well that you're watching me like I'm one of the lead actress on those crappy soap operas?" I asked him.

"Well, you sure didn't mind when you started." He counter as he raised one of his eye brows.

"Damn it. Was it illegal now to have some privacy?" I whined to myself as I dramatically looked from above like I was talking to God. Seriously, maybe the root beer was affecting me. I heard him chuckle again and he's really pushing my button.

"Fuck off will you?"

"My, my aren't you too vulgar? We are in a public place you know."

"I am cursing you. Idiot. Pervert. Whatever you are!" I shouted at him, my current problem forgotten, with the ring still in my hand.

"Can you quit shouting? You can reserve that later, cupcake." He teased me more. The nerve of this guy.

"That's it! I am not continuing this conversation! To hell with my month vacation! Working is better that talking to you!" I pointed at him as I get my bag and drop the engagement ring in the trash can. Whoever that man is, I will surely never gonna see him again. Or else, I'll be a murderer.

* * *

><p>Obviously, I'm in the mood to write today.:D Yay! I hope this outweighed the weeks of waiting! I love you guys! Please read and REVIEW. I badly need it.:D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: _**Not Mine! I hope it is.

**A/N:_Please read my anouncement in my profile._**

* * *

><p>Death09Angel<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_"Why would I drop my thing in the trashcan? Obviously, I threw it, Dummy."_

* * *

><p>I have never been too paranoid in my whole life. As in NEVER. I am the type of person who doesn't think too much and who doesn't really get easily scared on anything. So why am I saying this? It's because when I say that someone is following me, it means that <strong>SOMEONE REALLY IS FOLLOWING ME.<strong>

I tried to act normal as I heard the careful steps of someone behind me since fifteen minutes ago. At first, I tried to shake my feeling seeing that there is a possibility that such person is just also going on my way, but as seconds passed, I know well that that is not true since every turn I made, the guy turns in the same way.

"Last option I guess." I murmured to myself as I head to a vendo machine five meters away from me. If that person will not pass me and will just stop, I will do my judo moves to kill him. Okay. Joke. I'll scream.

"Root beer. Root beer." I chanted as I waited for the guy to pass by.

_Clung._ I slowly picked the root beer and opened it gulping hard due to tension. '_Just any moment from now.' _I thought as I waited looking straight to the vendo, eyes slightly slanted to peak the person of who might pass by.

"Oi." I heard a voice as I spilled the beer in my white blouse before I turned around. Great. It's popcorn guy.

"What?" I asked irritated as he just stared with wide eyes.

"Polkadots." He answered me still spaced out.

"What!" I shouted as I narrowed my eyes, then a realization hit me.

"Ow." I lamely answered.

"Yeah, ow."

"What do you want?" I change the topic seeing that this popcorn perv will stick into the topic of which is my bra pattern if I won't change it.

"Why would you think that I want something from you?" he answered.

"Maybe because, you wouldn't even bother stalking me if you don't?"

"Woah. Excuse me. I am not stalking you. I am just tracing your steps while waiting for the right time to approach." I snorted in his answer.

"Yeah right. Like I would believe that."

"I don't need you to believe in me, Ms. Drunk and crazy." He countered.

"Okay, first of all. I am not drunk! Second, I am not crazy!" I shouted irritated. God, he is so infuriating.

"Tch. Could've fooled me." He murmured.

"Urgh! This is so not my day!" I shouted dramatically as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, why are you here?" I added with irritation. My head is throbbing in pain, maybe too much root beer.

"You dropped something." He answered lamely.

"I dropped what?" I questioned again as I pressed my temples.

"This." He showed me the ring that I throw in the trashcan. What the hell.

"Tha-t's not mine." I lied as I gaze on anywhere but him.

"It's yours."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"It's not mine anymore! Damn it!" I shouted, my thoughts are getting messed up already.

"Come on. No need to be embarrassed of being so forgetful. It happens when you aged." He mocked me as he smirked. Son of a bitch.

"Are you implying that I'm old?" I inquired in a high voice.

"I didn't say that." He humored as he smirked again. What's with this smirking mannerism.

"Can you just throw it away?" I asked as I pressed harder in my temples, my head's gonna explode any minute from now.

"No."

"Why?"

"Coz, you just dropped it."

"Why would I drop my thing in the trashcan? Obviously, I threw it. Dummy." I answered impatiently, now every voice seems like a shout to me.

"Coz—and before he can even continue his sentence of which I think will blow off my veins, I did the most unexpected thing I'll ever done in my entire life just for him to shut up. I punched him—hard. Damn. Knock out.

* * *

><p>I know this is short(so much for justice) but I'm trying to finish the whole story of this one so that I can constantly update every week. So yeah, please bear with me. I'm sort of busy in school and everything but I will be updating. Promise! Read and REVIEW. Best review will get the next chapter earlier. It applies on all of my stories! Sorry again!:D<p> 


	5. AN

To my dear readers,

I know this is against the rule but I don't think most of you guys are checking my profile for some announcements so I am posting my first ever author's note. **This is sad news.** I'm giving you a warning. First of all, I want to say "**I am very sorry**", I know too well that I have been giving broken promises since I started my "HIATUS" state and no words even the word 'sorry' can explain how bad I feel about this. **I have been very busy.** That was sort of true, but I never stop writing. I've been writing some of the current chapters of my story and I promise that I will finish everything that I had started. It's just that, I have been very **emotionally unstable** these months. I know that this is unfair to you guys but I just can't seem to start letting other people see my stories again seeing that I am so affected of my emotions that I had just realized existed some months ago. I am afraid that this might affect the current story line of my creations hence I put a stop on posting the upcoming chapters. So, technically, what I'm about to say is, **I might be gone for a while **or my long stories wouldn't be updated for a while at least, maybe until I am thinking straight. I already warned you, that this is sad news. I will also be revising some of my stories since some of you are pointing my grammatical errors and again, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't that good at writing in the first place. However, I might post some one-shots now and then, stories that have been made and abandoned due to my unreasonable indolence. Still, I am thanking everyone who had appreciated my work; you have been one of the best inspirations of my year. I hope all of you had a smashing holiday and even if I'm giving this sad news after New Year, I hope that you wouldn't hate me that much. Nonetheless, I will miss you all and I promise to be back as soon as possible. I love you guys.

-Death09Angel


End file.
